


Sunlight

by DynaEvangeline



Series: Jimon Week 2017 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: DaylighterSimon, Fluff, I think I like this pairing more than I thought, Jimon Week 2017, M/M, VampireSimon, blood letting and vampire urges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9776471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynaEvangeline/pseuds/DynaEvangeline
Summary: Day 3 of Jimon week: ColorsIt was amazing how beautiful someone could look in the early morning light. Simon and Jace admiring each other in the morning light.





	

The two had climbed into bed just as the sun was starting to come up, and it was one of the many days were Simon was thankful to be a daylighter. Sure nearly everyone wanted to kill him or use him for reasons he didn't understand but he got to feel the sun on his skin and his life almost felt normal again. Also, he got to see Jace, the way he should be seen, with the sun hitting his pale skin and high lighting his features. Jace was an angel, more so than any other Shadowhunter Simon had been around. Jace was laying on his back, having stripped his shirt off and tossed it down on the floor somewhere to pick up later. One arm thrown over his face, as he waited for Simon to join him. Simon didn't, not yet, he was trailing his eyes over him, taking in the way his skin lit up where the sun hit. Runes dark and visible on his skin. By now he could tell you what every single one was for. He had traced them enough that each was locked into his memory. Dark black and curving marks that made Jace's light golden skin seem even more so and enhanced every ridge of muscle. 

Muscles that moved under his skin as he shifted to move his arm down and look over at Simon. Piercing sky blue eyes stared at the vampire, unblinking and with an ounce of confusion in them. Simon moved to the bed, laying down on top of him with his arms on either side of his head. He could get lost in the ocean of his eyes, they had a pull. Jace came off confident and full of himself and so strong but his eyes told a different story. There was a softness in them, emotions that Jace had been taught to keep locked away, weakness that Simon saw as a part of his strength. When Jace loved, he gave everything and hurt broke him down and turned his eyes a darker blue, as did anger. Right now the only emotion Simon could see in his eyes was love, and happiness, that made his eyes so blue that they shone in the light. Simon kissed him softly, just once before he let his eyes trail over the rest of him, smiling at the gold locks that fell into Jace's face. No longer held back, now that he was home. The color reminded Simon of sunlight itself, even more so when the actual sun hit that part of him. Right now it was blocked by Simon's body and Simon thought about moving away just so he could see the breath taking sight again of his boyfriend laying out on the bed and glowing in the morning sun. He didn't, not yet. Fingers brushed lightly through the gold locks before moving down to trace along his jaw and down his throat. At the junction of his shoulder was the light pale scar that claimed Jace as his.

Simon brushed the tip of a finger over the scar, enjoying the shiver that went through the blonde and the way his eyes fell shut. The pleasure still lingering from the bite. Simon smirked as he kissed him, lips moving lightly over the others before trailing down to tease his tongue along his throat. Jace's breath hitched in his chest when Simon brushed over the scar and rough hands grabbed Simon's hips to pull him closer as he arched up into him. 

"Go ahead, please." It was addicting to be bitten, there was just something that made a vampire's bite addictive. Jace wasn't sure if it was something that happened to everyone or if it was just because it was Simon. He was leaning towards it being because it was Simon, there had always been something about him that Jace was drawn too. The sting of fangs piercing his skin gave a way quickly to a feeling that swept over him and he relaxed underneath the brunette, making a soft sound in his throat. Simon had pulled back as soon as he had pierced his skin, eyes watching as the blood welled up. Bright red, as the air hit it. He watched as it welled from the pinprick marks his fangs had made and trailed down the crook of his neck to his chest. The red was bright against Jace's skin and captivating. Slowly he leaned back and ran his tongue along the trail of blood, back up to the open wound before sinking his fangs back in. The taste sharp and nearly overwhelming. Human blood was thick and he had never liked the taste and animal blood was worse but Jace's blood tasted sweet and like the sunlight he had been bathed in. There was nothing better than the taste of his blood and the soft sounds Simon made reflected that. The soft sounds slowly turned to a deep growl before he pulled himself back, tongue flicking over the wound to seal it so the smell of blood wouldn't tease him.

******

Jace watched as Simon pulled back, his hands still held him in place in his lap. The sunlight was hitting his back and forming an aura around him and there was nothing more intriguing. He watched, seeing the stark red of his own blood smeared on Simon's lips and the way his tongue flicked out to clean it off. Jace's own tongue sliding out to wet his own lips without even thinking. It was strange how addicted to him he was, it was a brand new feeling for the Shadowhunter. It wasn't a bad thing, even with Simon being a vampire. Simon wasn't like the rest of them, he was still so human, and he cared so much about everyone around him. Even when he fed from Jace, he could see the regret and worry flicker through chocolate orbs. Simon was never going to be used to it, there was too much kindness in him to accept the darker side. It was what attracted Jace besides from how attractive Simon really was. Curly brunette hair stopped just before it fell in his eyes and he was built lean but there was a hint of muscle under the t-shirt he was wearing. Part in thanks to Simon being a vampire and some of it had been there before when he was human. The lean figure was attractive and there was a strength to him that was hidden. 

All of this put together was Simon, and there was no one else that Jace wanted to share his bed with. "We should get some rest...it was a long night." Simon didn't argue as he moved to lay down beside him, his head resting on Jace's chest. The sun hitting over both of them, and keeping them warm in the slightly cold room. It didn't take them long to fall asleep, basking in each others presence.


End file.
